


Tonight, Tonight, Tonight

by rivalactions



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, if u squint, maybe there's a little bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalactions/pseuds/rivalactions
Summary: "I'll be honest with you, Sy; I've been wanting to fuck your mouth all fucking day. So what's going to happen is you're going to get down on your knees, and I'm going to tie this bar to your legs, and if you do a good job, I'll vibe you til you cum your brains out. Does that sound like a green light to you?"[please please please do not share this with the creators or their friends in any way or make any shipping comments on their media]
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 95
Kudos: 1386





	1. Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> shameless smut. im open to requests if there's something you'd like in another part.
> 
> it should go without saying but PLEASE do not share any part of this with the creators or any of their friends in any way.

This had become somewhat of a routine between the two of them. Whenever one of them needed to blow off some steam, or after a particularly hard day working in the frigid cold of Polus, or just because it had been a while, they'd find themselves with each other. It was only ever for the night though. As far as anyone else was concerned, they were work mates, nothing else. Sykkuno didn't mind, it was fine, they were both busy and he couldn't let himself start wishing for more now.

Walking down the hallway from the bathroom, his hair was almost dry after his shower, dressed in comfortable clothing that wasn't going to be staying on him for very long. He got a notification on his comms device that Corpse was outside, and he went to the door of his room.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile, hooking an arm around the back of the brunet's neck. "I missed you today."

The other kissed him first, nothing rushed, just slow and quiet as he stepped inside the room. The door slid shut behind him, the lock clicking shut. "Hey, Sy," Corpse hummed against his lips.

Sykkuno tipped his head back, closing his eyes and still smiling into the kiss before he deepened it, lips parting. He was addicted to this now, he was more comfortable, more relaxed, more confident. He leaned back just enough so that he could breathe, their noses brushing together. As much as their relationship was casual, purely physical, he didn't want anyone else to have this part of Corpse. He could joke and flirt and tease with the others all he liked, but this was just for him. A small part of him wanted to be something that he didn't have to be quiet about, but he didn't dare even admit it to Lily, just in case it got back around to Corpse.

He could feel the impatience in the way that Corpse seeked out his mouth again, one hand holding onto his face to keep him from moving away. Sykkuno didn't plan on going anywhere, except maybe down the hall and into the bedroom.

The other seemed to be able to read his mind, breaking apart from the kiss with a low gasp, and then in one easy movement he bent down and scooped Sykkuno up from under his legs, carrying him down the hall.

"I can walk myself, you know," he protested, before ducking his head back down to press a line of kisses along Corpse's jaw, both his arms linked around behind his neck.

"Maybe I'm just getting practice in, since you're not going to be walking when I'm done with you," he replied, dropping Sykkuno down onto the mattress. He stands at the end of the bed, and for the first time, Sykkuno notices the bag he has with him. His stomach fluttered as Corpse sets it down beside him on the bed before crawling over on top of him, pressing their mouths together again.

Sykkuno pushed back up against him, just as desperate as he was, both hands clutching at Corpse's shirt before dipping lower. His fingers run over the waist of his trousers, pausing. He's become more confident, since meeting him, but he still waits for permission.

Corpse is panting by the time he breaks away from the kiss, and even through the dim light of the room, Sykkuno can see how his lips have swollen a dark red, flush with blood. The other man pushes Sykkuno back down into the bed before standing himself back up to pull off his own shirt. He approached again, and Sykkuno feels like prey under his gaze.

"Are you gonna be good for me tonight, baby? Maybe I should reward you, just a bit," He breathes, his teeth sharp as he grins.

Sykkuno drops his head down against his pillow with a gasp, sucking in deep lungfuls of air. His eyes half closed as Corpse took off his shirt, enjoying the dizzy feeling that came from a lack of air after kissing for so long. A slow smile spread over his face, and he nodded his head.

"Only just a little bit?" He replied, shifting his legs wider so that Corpse could settle himself between them. His eyes go to the bag that's still sitting on the edge of the bed, the one Corpse is now dipping into.

"Maybe I'll make the reward be better, if you're good for me," he points out. From inside the bag, Sykkuno watches as he pulls out a length of rope, a smooth, black bar with rings attached to it, and a vibrator. His mind races as he flips through hundred of different possible combinations and scenarios, trying to figure out and guess what Corpse had planned for them tonight.

"I'll be honest with you, Sy; I've been wanting to fuck your mouth all fucking day. So what's going to happen is you're going to get down on your knees, and I'm going to tie this bar to your legs, and if you do a good job, I'll vibe you til you cum your brains out. Does that sound like a green light to you?"

Sykkuno is already nodding his head before Corpse even finishes speaking, his mind switching into subspace the moment he saw the rope. "Yes. Yes, please, Corpse," he breathes. Maybe he had just a little bit of an oral fixation, and maybe Corpse had long since figured that one out, and Sykkuno didn't wait to be told to get off the bed before he was down on his knees in front of the brunet, patiently waiting for him.

Corpse seemed please with how quickly he had obeyed, uncoiling the rope over his arms. "Spread those legs, and put your hands behind your back." It's an order, with no room for disobedience. Not that Sykkuno would ever disobey him. He crouches down behind him, expertly knotting and looping the rope around his arms and wrists. With a yank, he pulls it taut before he pushes the bar to sit between his ankles. Sykkuno closes his eyes as he works, quietly enjoying the feeling of his hands as they maneuvered him into the position he wanted. He feels Corpse's palm gave a firm squeeze against his ass, before he slapped it and pressed him upright.

"Stay up on their knees. If I see you sit back, you're getting punished. Understand?"

Sykkuno nods his head, "I understand," he says, rolling his shoulders back and shifting his arms to test how tight the ropes were and how much movement he had left. The answer wasn't much at all. He could wriggle his fingers, but that was about it. The spreader bar kept him from crawling closer to Corpse, so the best thing he could do was to pivot with his hips and leaned forwards to get closer to him, pressing his face up against his still clothed crotch.

Corpse stops him before he does, hand going around his neck, before he crouches down again to meet him at eye level. "Tsk tsk. Now, I didn't give you permission to do that, did I? I'm not fucking finished."

"I'm sorry," he breathes through the hold against his throat. He's already so worked up, and they'd barely even started.

Corpse releases him, and sets the vibrator against Sykkuno's thigh, the head of it pressing against his lover's cock and balls, and tied it to stay comfortably nestled there. He sucks in a breath, only to gasp as the machine stirs to life. God, tonight was going to be an exercise in self control, if only to keep himself from cumming too early. "Please," he breathes, "I want you."

Corpse stands up, looking down on him like he's admiring his work. Sykkuno can see that he's not the only one affected by the position he's in, revealed perfectly as Corpse nudges the waistband of his trousers down to free his erection and strokes it to full hardness. Stepping in closer, his leg nudged the vibrator just that bit harder against his cock.

“ _Oh, sh-_ , god,” he breathes through his teeth, dropping his head down for a second, needing a second to gather himself again. He was already painfully hard, wishing he could close his legs but the spreader forces him to keep his legs open and endure it.

Corpse brushes the tip of his cock against Sykkuno's lips, "Suck slow. Take your time. You can cum whenever you want but...that vibrator's not coming off til I finish, so choose your moves wisely."

He nods. Opening his lips, Sykkuno took just Corpse’s head into his mouth, mixing spit with precum on his tongue. He laved against his underside, running his tongue back and forth over the slit. The vibrations are becoming more of a distraction, between that and sucking on the top of Corpse’s cock, he slowly sits himself back down against his legs.

With a low growl, Corpse gripped his fingers into Sykkuno’s hair and pulled his head back and off his cock. A line of spit connects between him and his bottom lip before it dissolves in the air. He hadn’t even realised his mistake before he’s being tugged back up by his hair.

“I said, on your knees,” he commanded, forcing him back up.

The movement causes the vibrator to shift and move around him, and Sykkuno squirms. “Sorry,” he breathes.

Corpse takes a moment to step aside, his cock hidden within his pants again, and then came back with a small metal clamp. “Consider this a warning,” he says, rolling his thumb over one of Sykkuno’s nipples until it became a small mound, and then pinched it into the clamp.

Sykkuno grits his teeth together, wanting to lean forwards as if that would pull the sting away, but he kept himself upright with a small tremble.

“Are you ready to be good and try again?” Corpse asks, giving the clamp a small test and a flick, forcing a gasp through Sykkuno’s teeth.

“I’ll be good, I promise,” he says, and opens his mouth up for him again, tongue out.

It seems enough to convince Corpse to bring his cock back out and set it against Sykkuno’s tongue. He can hear him panting softly above him as he slowly eases back into his mouth, inch by inch.

He’s eager to get back to pleasing Corpse, careful to make sure that he doesn’t let himself get too distracted by everything else that he was feeling, and keep his posture the way Corpse wanted it to be. His toes wriggled, curling as he takes him deeper into his mouth, spreading more spit down the length of his cock.

“That’s it…” Corpse sighed, his hands resting at either side of Sykkuno’s head. “Good, good boy.” Closing his eyes, Sykkuno relaxes himself as he feels the other brace himself.

“Fuck, _yes_ , relax for me baby,” he moans. WIth a push, he buries himself deep until he can’t go any further. Sykkuno groans around his cock, the head hitting the back of his throat. He barely gets a moment to get used to it before his head was being forced to fuck his cock, bobbing up and down with barely a second to catch his breath in between. It had been wishful thinking on his part when he thought that he could make it through without cumming early, with the combination of Corpse’s cock in the back of his throat and the vibrator, he was a goner.

His legs shook as he came, wanting to badly to drop down. Miraculously, he managed to keep himself up, and he feels Corpse let go of his grip on his head to let him bob back and forth on his own. He hopes that he hadn’t noticed the mess between his legs, groaning at the back of his throat as the vibrator continued torturing him. Sykkuno looked up at Corpse’s face through his lashes, a sticky mess dribbling down from his chin to his chest.

The man gasps, his eyes squeezing shut. He can feel the way his hips start to stutter, before he pulls out of his mouth just in time to cum hot strings over Sykkuno’s tongue and cheeks, groaning low and deep as he braced himself against Sykkuno’s shoulder just to keep himself standing. “ _Ohhh..._ fucking, shit, Sy…”

Sykkuno couldn’t breathe. Every time he pushed himself forwards and hit Corpse’s cock against the back of his throat, he felt himself tighten. The vibrator was still going between his legs, forcing weak moans every time it pulsed over where he was particularly sensitive. Corpse’s orgasm came just as he felt his own eyes weigh down, chest heaving as he gasped for air. His own cock gave a weak jump, and Sykkuno sobbed, head falling down as he came dry for the second time that night.

Corpse dropped down to one knee in front of him, flicking off the switch to the vibrator. “Fuck. You’re fucking amazing,” he said, slowly easing Sykkuno back so he could sit again before pressing their lips together.

He’s grateful for the vibrator to be turned off, still shaking as Corpse kisses him. It’s sloppy, sweaty, exhausted, breaking away so that he could lean forwards against Corpse’s chest just so he can breathe and shiver through the high.

“Good boy...you were so perfect for me,” Corpse says in a hushed voice, gently getting to work undoing the core knots of his ropework. It falls away from Sykkuno’s arms and he feels the blood rushing back into the tips of his fingers. The bar comes off next, deft hands massaging his legs where the ropes had been knotted. Lastly, he cupped a warm hand over Sykkuno’s nipple, easing the clamp off and soothing the sting with his palm until it could slowly come away.

As they both calmed, Corpse linked his arms underneath Sykkuno’s body, gently lifting him up again and laying them both down on the bed. His lovers touches are slower, gentle as he cleans them both up with a tissue, stroking the side of his face. “Easy, that’s it,” he breathes.

Sykkuno reaches for him, just wanting to lay together as he enjoys the come down. “Wanna kiss you,” he mumbled, earning a quiet laugh before Corpse leans over the top of him, placing his lips in a line up his neck, to his jaw, before lastly kissing his lips again. Surely, he can taste himself on his tongue as it deepens, but he doesn’t complain. Sykkuno sighs, dropping his head down against the pillow as he looks up at him with a smile. “You’re so good to me,” he whispers.

“You deserve it,” he replies, and Sykkuno is too worn down to even bother arguing. He can feel Corpse’s hands still running over his skin, up and down his arms, slower and slower, as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse returns from working away. Some sweet fluff before devolving into pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop, a corpse pov, completely self indulgent. open to requests for future parts~
> 
> please don't share any part of this work with any of the creators, or their friends.

Corpse hasn’t seen him in fucking weeks. He had just come to assume that they would always be working together on Polus now that they’d both been settled in for a few months. They’d got themselves into a routine, working during the day, making brief, polite conversation in passing, hiding the fact that they regularly crawled into each other’s bed and fucked. 

He hadn't even got any warning that he was getting sent over to HQ for a few weeks, didn't even really get to say goodbye properly to Sykkuno. 

He'd run into him as he was leaving the dormitory, bag slung over the back of his shoulder. 

Sykkuno had looked him up and down, "You're leaving?" He asked. 

"Boss wants me on Mira for a couple weeks, filling in a position," he explained. There's a brief moment of silence, and Corpse can see the flicker of disappointment cross Sykkuno's face before he puts on a smile. He's so expressive, even when he tries so hard to hide it.

"Ah, well, I'm happy for you," he says. 

Corpse huffs. "Yeah, I'll miss you too."

"That's- no, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Sykkuno quickly corrects, and looks away to stare at his bag instead of his face. "...I'll miss you too." 

Corpse gave him a smug smile, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. It's short, sweet. They've never touched each other outside of their hook-ups before, and certainly not anywhere that they could get caught by the others. "When I get back, I'm going to fuck you all night long, until you're begging me to stop, and then I'll keep going until you can't even beg anymore," he purrs. 

Sykkuno looks like he's about to pass out on the spot, blood draining away from his face. Corpse can only guess where it's going, lips pulling up in a smile that exposes sharp teeth as he says goodbye and heads out. 

He has every intention of keeping his promise. It's late in the evening when he touches back down on Polus, and by the time he's made a short detour to his own room before he's at Sykkuno's dormitory it's late into the night. 

He knows the key code now, checking up and down the hall for any late night stragglers before letting himself inside. He hasn't told Sykkuno that he was back yet, footsteps soft as he heads down the narrow hallway to his bedroom. Fuck, he'd missed him. 

The other man is asleep in his bed, curled up on his side with his pillow tightly held up against his chest. It's enough to make him stop and just admire him. The way the light from outside bounces off the snow and illuminates the angles of his face, the way his hair fans out against the pillow, the way his lips are parted as he breathes. 

Corpse crawls up onto the bed, pressing soft kisses starting at his shoulder and slowly moving up to his collarbones, his neck, his jaw. By the time his lips are pressing against the corner of his mouth, the other makes a small sound, a quiet sigh. He pulls in, leaning up into his touch before his eyes are open, before he's even awake he's drawn in to him. Warmth stabs Corpse in his chest, and he shudders, dropping his forehead down into his neck. God, he's perfect. 

Sykkuno stirs, dark lashes blinking slowly awake. He makes a questioning sound in the back of his throat, and Corpse strokes the side of his face. "Hey, baby," he breathes, and that gets the other properly awake. 

He blinks, eyes adjusting to the darkness as he looks up at him. "...Corpse?" He breathes, like he doesn't believe that he's really here. He grins, ducking his head down to press more kisses to his throat. Sykkuno shifts, rolling over onto his back. Corpse is happy to indulge, straddling him on top of his waist. Pressing their mouths together, he runs his tongue over Sykkuno's bottom lip before pressing inside. The man beneath his moans, breathy, tipping his head back as he parts his lips. Corpse runs his hand up his neck, giving the just smallest amount of pressure as he holds him. 

He doesn't pull away until Sykkuno's lips are flushed bright red, kiss drunk as he looks up at him. Corpse runs his thumb under his bottom lip, slipping his finger inside his mouth. 

"Do you remember my promise?" He murmurs. There's a pause, and then a full body shudder that Corpse can feel as he sits on top of him. Sykkuno nods his head silently. "Good boy," he praises, and pulls his shirt up and over his head. 

Almost reverently, he ran his hands down Sykkuno's torso. Everything about him was soft. Soft stomach, soft nipples, soft skin...everything soft. Just the way Corpse wanted it. He leaned down and sucked a small mark on Sykkuno's neck, humming lightly. He didn't care if anyone saw it the next day, no, actually he did care. He wanted people to see that Sykkuno was marked, and connect the dots between him coming back from Mira. 

"Breathe for me," he said lowly, and his hands made quick work of stripping him out of the rest of his clothes, leaving his bare against the bed. Fuck, he was beautiful. With one hand, he cupped the back of Sykkuno's left thigh, pushing it up against his chest to expose him. He was already relaxed, still half asleep. 

Using his forefinger on the other hand, Corpse slowly traced down the crease of his lover's ass, a small warning before he pushes inside. He knew that it would take Sykkuno a bit to adjust after going so long without seeing him, and that even with a few fingers, he wouldn't completely be ready for his cock, but it would be better than going in with nothing at all. Corpse let out a hum, hoping the noise would stimulate Sykkuno as well. 

"Did you do this to yourself while I was gone?" He asks. "Did you touch yourself and think of me?" Corpse gets a moan in response, and he takes it as a yes. 

God, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside Sykkuno. To fuck him with no regard to the other's comfort. He wanted to hear the screams of pain and pleasure, the sobs that Sykkuno would make. And he knew that made him a horrible person. But he couldn't help that. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers and stroked his cock. It was mostly hard, and it didn't take very long for him to get completely ready for him. He has to pause for just a moment to roll out a condom down his length, spreading lube over his cock and Sykkuno's ass. 

He pulls his fingers out, replacing them with the head of his cock as he presses it up against his entrance. There's a moment of resistance, before he can thrust inside of him. "Fuck. Fuck. You feel so good," he growls. 

Bending down over the top of him, he pressed several kisses to Sykkuno's neck, and starts to move. His hands wrapped around his wrists, trapping them together up above his head. Even if he didn't have any cuffs holding him down, Corpse would be. "Take it all. I know you can." He pushed forward, rolling his hips to force even more inside Sykkuno. 

The other sucks in a breath through his teeth, his back arching up off the bed to meet him. So needy, so honest with his body, how can he not give him what he needs?

Corpse's eyes rolled back as he fucks his lover. He's so tight it was almost painful. Almost. But it wasn't. Instead, it was just amazing. Absolutely perfect. He uses one hand to cup the back of Sykkuno's thigh, forcing him open even more so he could push deeper. It was the most amazing feeling, being inside him after so long. 

Slowly, Corpse rocked his hips, driving his cock deeper and deeper. He hadn't even gotten in all the way. How on earth was Sykkuno going to react when he started moving? Actually moving? No doubt, he wasn't ready for that. But Corpse would do whatever he could to make it better. Slowly, he rolled his hips again, leaning down to kiss Sykkuno gently. That was the least he could do. Literally the very least. "You can take it," he said lowly. "This is what you were made for." 

That earns him another moan, a gasp of his name. It sounds amazing coming from him. "Yes. God, please... I missed you so much. I need you so bad, please..." 

Finally, he bottomed out inside of him, wrenching out a cry from the other. It was a heady feeling, and he shuddered. "So fucking good," he breathed. That was exactly what he needed. Pulling out just slightly, he pushed back in, repeating a few times before he sped up, setting a deep rhythm. 

Sykkuno pushed back against where Corpse was pinning him down, instinctively trying to move his hand so that he could hold onto something as he properly started to fuck him. He didn't mean for it to sound like he was struggling. " _Ah_ -h," he breathed, making small sounds every time he thrust down into him. "Oh, I- _nng_ ," Sykkuno stared up at Corpse's face, feeling his breath against his cheek. His cock was trapped between their bodies, and the friction caused by the his movements were making him harden, leaving a small amount of wetness on his belly.

He loved this. He loved forcing Sykkuno to take every inch of him. "I want to make you scream, my beautiful boy," he murmured, mouthing at the delicate skin of Sykkuno's neck. "Going to fill you so full you won't be able to move."

Sykkuno could barely breathe, his body being forced upwards, moving up the bed with the force of every thrust of Corpse's cock into his body. He could only manage to gasp and moan and whimper as he was being pounded into. It was addictive, the way that he could feel Sykkuno squirming underneath him, and he knew he had to be close. His entire body shook underneath him, back arching upwards, and he came untouched with a scream. 

Corpse didn't relent, even as he bucked underneath him, holding his wrists down against the bed tighter. God, he had just come, and he was only just getting started. Slowly, he rolled his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper. "So good, so fucking good" he breathed. Corpse trailed a finger through the liquid on his stomach and held it up to Sykkuno's lips. "Suck it off," he ordered. His hips continued to move, driving his cock deeper inside him. "Taste yourself from my fingers."

The other opened his mouth obediently, taking his fingers into his mouth. His tongue laved over them, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked them clean. 

"That's right, you'll do whatever I fucking say, won't you? So fucking good for me, so eager to please. You remember my promise, baby?" 

Sykkuno looks up at him, dazed as he's still riding out his orgasm, Corpse still fucking him at the same pace. His fingers are still in his mouth, almost hitting the back of his throat as he nods his head slowly. 

"All...all night," he slurs, and Corpse smiles, petting his cheek affectionately. 

"That's right. And I've only just begun." 


	3. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who's enjoyed this so far! your comments make me so happy to see. I hope you enjoy this extra spicy corpse as much as I loved writing it

Sykkuno could deny it all he wanted, but it was a fact that the man was popular. It was painfully obvious to Corpse, especially now that he was being forced to stand across the other side of the room and watch as he was being flirted with. 

He couldn't hear all the words that they were saying, just little snippets of conversation, a laugh, a murmured compliment. Sykkuno had his back pressed up against the wall, the other man facing in towards him, close enough that he practically had to slot their legs together and lean one arm up against the wall beside Sykkuno's head. 

Surely he knew the other's intent with him. Surely he was aware of what they wanted as they touched his arm. Surely he wouldn't be flirting back with him with Corpse standing just a few metres away, crouched over some faulty wiring. The live ends of two wires touch, and he swears as a jolt of electricity zaps up his fingers. 

Really, he has no right to feel like this. It's not like they're exclusive. It's not like anyone even knows about what they do together at night. But knowing that doesn't soothe the heat building in his stomach. 

Sykkuno fucking _giggles_. The metal grate that covers the electric panel is slammed shut with a clang, and Corpse heads for the door. He's heard enough. The rest of the wiring can wait until tomorrow, everyone can just deal with it until then. He's too pissed off to care. 

The fact that he's angry just makes it worse. He doesn't want to be mad, he doesn't have any fucking right to be. Sykkuno isn't his. Fuck. 

The decontamination doors hiss open in front of him, his footsteps echoing around him as he goes down into the laboratory. It's late, nobody else should be down here, giving him the perfect place to cool off. The only light illuminating the place is coming from the lava field outside, bathing the room in an orange glow. It makes him miss having a sunset, Polus's sky almost always covered in a blanket of clouds falling snow. 

He needs to keep his hands busy, keep his mind distracted. There's lab samples that still need to be sorted and stored away for testing later on, and it's the sort of tedious work that will keep him busy for at least another hour. 

It works, so much so that he doesn't hear the doors opening and closing at the end of the hall, lifting his head up at the sound of footsteps approaching. He's ready to tell whoever it is to fuck off, he's not in the mood for any company. 

"Corpse? Is that you?" Sykkuno's voice reaches him before he can see his face. His voice is softer than usual, and it hits him with a pang to his chest that he's talking quieter because he doesn't want to scare him. 

There's no second set of footsteps, nobody following in behind him. Thank fuck. He pushes back in the chair he'd been sitting in, taking three steps to close the distance between himself and Sykkuno. He's mad. 

"Is this a fucking game to you?" He growls, grabbing at his chin with one hand, holding onto him tightly. Sykkuno's eyes are wide, staring back at him. 

"A- a game?" He echoes. Corpse just shakes his head, and pulls him forwards before crushing their lips together. 

It's rough, messy, all tongue and teeth as he pushes past his lips and just takes. Sykkuno yelps a little, before his hand goes up to cup the one Corpse has holding onto his jaw. He tastes sweet, warm. 

"You're going to make me lose my fucking mind," he says as they break, the other man gasping for air. In the dancing light of the lava, he can see how black Sykkuno's eyes are, his pupils dilated and blown out wide with arousal. It drove him wild, wearing down his thinning self control. 

The hand on his jaw moved around to cup the back of his head, and his fingers tightened in his hair. Slowly, he pulled Sykkuno's head back, forcing his chin to tilt upwards. "Light?" He checked, while he was still reasonable. 

Sykkuno blinked slowly, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. "Green light," he confirmed with a whisper. 

Corpse didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Sykkuno over to the desk he had been worked at, shoving the samples all over to the side and pushing his chest down flat. Reaching down he let his fingers trail up the underside of Sykkuno's thighs slowly before raising a hand to lightly spank one of the cheeks of his ass before his hands slowly caressed over both cheeks, squeezing gently and his fingers almost massaging. Sykkuno squirmed and gasped beautifully, looking back over his shoulder at him. 

"Corpse, what- is this about earlier?" He asked. That had him clicking his jaw tight. 

"So you did know what you were doing," he confirmed. Maybe this is what he had been planning all along, maybe he had wanted to work Corpse up into a frenzy. Well, he would have his wish granted. His hands slipped inside his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. It worked to immobilise his legs partially, keeping him from running away as Corpse crouched down behind him. 

His tongue ran up the cleft of his cheeks, hands digging into the soft flesh and spreading him open for his mouth to do the work. 

"Oh. _Oh, god,"_ Sykkuno shuddered, hearing a soft thud as his forehead dropped down against the desk. 

Corpse presses his tongue up against his entrance, spit coating his chin and cheeks now. He can feel Sykkuno's legs shake either side of his shoulders, the way he tightens whenever his fingers dig in too tight on his ass. He pulls back and spits on him, watching as it slides down over his entrance. 

Standing, Corpse lays his body over the top of him, his chest pressed up against his back and pinning him down against the desk. His cock strains against his trousers, and he grinds up against him with a low groan. Fuck. As much as he wanted to keep eating him out until he's a shaking, sobbing mess, he doesn't have the patience or the self control. Still clothed, he pulls his pants down just enough to free his cock, rutting up against Sykkuno. 

"Corpse I- _hah_ , it's not, I'm not interested in him," he gasps, and Corpse pushes two fingers inside of him. Sykkuno goddamn nearly fucking screams. 

"So you're just a tease, is that it?" He growls into his ear. "You just wanted to get my attention? Well now you have it, baby. You always fucking have it." 

He spits on him again, rubbing it into him with his fingers before he lines his cock up with his entrance. As much as he's pissed, as much as he's worked up, he never wants to actually hurt him. He pushes, pressing up against him, feeling his muscles pushing back against him before he's inside. Fuck. He's tight. 

Sykkuno's hands scrabble against the desk, looking for something to hold onto. Corpse moans, sinking into him inch by inch, until he pressed up flush against his ass. Sykkuno is heaving in lungfuls of air beneath him, and he bends over him again to pet at his hair. 

"That's it, breathe for me. You sound so fucking sexy when you're enjoying yourself," he says. Reaching around between his legs, his arm circles around Sykkuno's cock and gives him a slow pump. The other man cries out his name beautifully. 

He's not in the mood to go slow with him tonight, rocking inside of him, back and forth, before moving properly. His hand matches his thrusts as he moves at a brutal place, slamming inside of him again and again and again. The desk skids against the floor with every thrust. 

Threading his fingers through his hair again, Corpse pulls Sykkuno up off the desk. He arches his back, still impaled on his cock, until the back of his head is resting against Corpse's collarbones, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

"You're mine, aren't you?" He asks, quiet. 

Sykkuno nods his head without any hesitation. "Always. Only you, you're the only one I want," he gasps. Corpse puts his hand around his throat and squeezes the sides. 

"That's fucking right," he says, and starts fucking up into him again in earnest. "You have ten seconds to cum for me." 

His hand stays on his neck with enough pressure to cut off his air supply as the sound of skin on skin echoes around the room. He's pounding him, head tipped back, eyes rolled into the back of his head as his orgasm slams into him like a car wreck. 

Sykkuno sobs, crying out his name as he cums with him. His entire body goes weak, legs vibrating as they shake. Waves of pleasure roll up and down the base of Corpse's spine, and it doesn't ever fucking end. He could die, like this, and be happy. 

Releasing him so he can breathe again, Corpse pulls out with a small wince. He's panting, sweat rolling down his back underneath his clothes. Zipping himself back up quickly, his attention is on Sykkuno, who's crashing hard. Gently, he lowers him down onto the chair that he'd been sitting at and working earlier in the night, standing between his legs. Cradling his head, he lets it rest up against his stomach, his fingers stroking through his hair. 

"God, Sy. You're so fucking perfect, you know that?" He breathes, pushing his hair back up off of his forehead, wiping away the sweat there. Kneeling down in front of him, he can wipe away the residual tears still on his cheeks. He looks completely wrecked, halfway out of his mind, but not hurt. Sykkuno leans into Corpse's touch, resting his cheek up against his hand and closing his eyes with a sigh as he's still trying to catch his breath. Corpse smiles at the sight. 

"I meant it, before," he says eventually, voice croaking from overuse. Corpse tilts his head, waiting for more of an explanation. "I wasn't interested in him."

Corpse huffs a little, feeling sheepish. "I guess I'm not a fan of competition. I wanted to kill him for being so touchy with you."

"It's okay, I did that myself," Sykkuno replies and Corpse blinks at him, before chuckling under his breath. 

"Thanks, but if we got rid of every person who wanted you, there wouldn't be anyone left on the planet," he jokes back. Sykkuno pauses, like he's hesitating, before closing his eyes again and resting his forehead against Corpse's shoulder. 

"That's not true," he mumbles. 

Corpse doesn't feel like arguing with him over it right now, and just hums low in his chest, running his fingers back and forth over Sykkuno's spine as they both settle together. 

"Come on, don't fall asleep here," he says eventually, waiting for Sykkuno to lift his head up before he stands. Pulling the desk forwards, he quickly pushes everything back so it's not so completely obvious that someone had been down here by the morning, and waits for Sykkuno by the entrance to the hall. He watches as he gets himself redressed, eyes following his hands. 

"Come on. You're sleeping in my room tonight," he says, his way of making up for being so rough with him. It earns him a brilliant smile from the other who takes his hand in his own. 

If there's a smear of blood on the sleeve of his left hand, he pretends not to notice it. 


	4. Semi-public

Polus feels quieter lately. 

Maybe it's because more people are getting transferred up to headquarters, maybe it's just because they're coming into winter on an already freezing planet and nobody feels like going outside unless they absolutely have to. 

Corpse doesn't mind his own company, he'd relied on it for too long now for it to bother him. It's not like he's alone much lately anyways, even with the slowly dropping number of crew working at the station. Sykkuno is a near constant at his side lately, practically his shadow as he works during the day. 

"Don't you ever have work of your own that you need to do?" He questions one day as he's hunched over the computer, trying to figure out why their connection keeps dropping out. Sykkuno sits up on the desk, swinging his legs back and forth as he faces the door. 

"I'm just faster than you and finish early," he hums, earning a huff from Corpse. 

"Yeah, I know. I was talking about work," he replies. There's a pause as Sykkuno looks at him and thinks. He can practically see the lightbulb going off above his head. 

"Corpse!" he gasps, covering his mouth. He just chuckles, it's not like anyone is around to hear them and honestly? It's not like he cares to keep it much of a secret anymore either. He knows he should care, since Sykkuno is still keeping their relationship quiet from the others. He tries not to take it personally, tells himself that he knew what he was getting himself into at the start. It's not Sykkuno's problem if he's the one catching feelings. God, if his past self could see him now, he'd be laughing in his face. 

The computer needs to be restarted, and Corpse flicks the switch off, waits a moment, then turns it on again. The screen takes a moment before it lights up. He knows from doing this same job every other day now that they've got a while to wait before it's functional again. 

Pulling out a chair from under the desk, he sits himself down on it. "Keep me company while I wait for this piece of shit to start up then, since you've got nothing better to do," he says.

Sykkuno grins at him, "Sir, yes sir." 

Corpse rolled his eyes as he's called sir, though he couldn't entirely deceive himself into believing that he didn't enjoy it just a little bit. He motions for Sykkuno to come over and sit himself down on his lap. The man is as obedient as ever, eager to please like a pup. He wonders if he told him to roll over, would he do it? His hands roam over him, skimming down his sides into the dip of his waist and down to his thighs, giving them a squeeze before he presses the heel of his palm in between his legs. Sykkuno's kissing his jaw, rolling his hips up into his touch.

"The window's right there…" Sykkuno murmurs against his mouth. Corpse glances at it, then back to him. 

"Then you should keep watch, in case somebody comes over," he replies. He felt the other freeze up, and for a split second he thought that he was going to stop him. Corpse can't see the door behind his head flashing red as the keypad locks up, and Sykkuno relaxes again into his touch. He loops his arms around the back of his head, seeking out his mouth for another kiss.

He could feel himself half hard already and quickly growing, and having the other pressing up against him had him groaning against his lips. He wanted to feel that again, leading him to thrusting up against him, turned on by the feeling of pressing up on him through their clothes. Hands on Sykkuno's hips rocked him back and forth, encouraging him.

"Imagine if someone walked past that window. Imagine if they could see you right now, rutting against me, everyone stopping and watching as you make yourself so fuckable," he purrs. He just knows that Sykkuno is embarrassed as he moans, trying to hide it by burying his face into his neck. It's not enough to make him stop moving though. Corpse kisses his jaw, stroking his hand through his hair at the nape of his neck. 

"It's embarrassing…" he admits without lifting his head up.

Corpse keeps rolling their hips together, teasing him. He exhales a moan with each rock bringing their hips together and lets himself enjoy that for what it was, rolling his hips up to meet him. Sykkuno's breath is hot against his cheek, his face flushed bright red from the stimulation and the taunting of being watched. 

"But you're so beautiful, baby. So fucking gorgeous, they just wanna appreciate you as much as I do," he says. Sykkuno shrinks, like he's trying to hide behind him. He takes some pity on him, not wanting to push too hard and break past his limits. "Is it easier if you can't see them looking at you?" Corpse guesses, running his hand through his hair again.

Sykkuno nods his head. He pulls back away from him, just enough so that he can pull his shirt up over his head. Twisting it with his hands, he creates a makeshift blindfold that he can tie around the back of Sykkuno's head, hiding him from the world. He sighs, visibly relaxing as he starts to settle into his subspace. Fuck, he's so good for him. 

"That's it," he murmurs, gently encouraging him. There's still a shiver and a trail of goosebumps on Sykkuno's skin, following wherever his fingers trailed over him. It was intoxicating, the way that he could make Sykkuno react so easily. He always made such a beautiful show of it too, his lips parting as he switched to breathing from his mouth, his eyes turning wide and glassy, the little shivers he could feel running up his spine. He could so easily get addicted to this, and he thought that maybe he already was, because there was little in the entire galaxy that would convince him to pull away from the other now. He wanted to touch him more, see him react more and know that he was the one causing it. He swore quietly against his skin. 

Leaning back, his hands held onto Sykkuno's hips as he rutted back and forth against his thigh. He moaned at the friction, quickly clasping his hand over his mouth when he realised someone outside might be able to hear him. That wasn't going to fucking fly with Corpse. He needed to hear his moans better, pulling his hand away from his face and inserting two fingers into his mouth, keeping his jaw open. "Make sure you're nice and loud, baby, so our audience can hear you," he said, pointer and middle finger pressing down against his tongue. 

For one, wide-eyed moment, Sykkuno just stared at him, certain that he'd short-circuited entirely, and then Corpse thrust up against him, and Sykkuno's eyes fluttered, moaning. And it was beautifully loud, when his mouth was forced open, high and desperate even though they both still had their fucking clothes on, but it made heat jolt in his stomach all the same. 

Corps exhaled in wonder at the sight of him, straddling over his hips, his eyes rolling back as he pushed his fingers into his mouth. God, he was so beautiful. He almost stopped moving, too distracted by staring up at him and wanting to commit to memory the sight of the man moaning around his fingers, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. Corpse swore his name under his breath like a prayer.

Their eyes met and he didn't look away, staring straight back into him as he felt Sykkuno suck his tongue around his fingers. Pulling them up with a wet sound, he touched his bottom lip before slipping his hand down the back of his underwear and pressing up against his entrance. He spread the slick of his spit around before pushing his fingers inside of him, spreading him open. "Fuck, Sy," he breathed, burning with the sudden need to press their lips together. His teeth grazed over his bottom lip as he deepened it, free hand coming up to knot into the back of his head. 

"Mhn, yes. Corpse," Sykkuno groaned, pressing back into him, but he could tell that he was still holding back. 

"Shy?" He breathed. "Can you feel everyone's eyes watching you? They think you're so fucking beautiful." He wanted to tease him some more, make him flush even brighter, leave him barely able to say a word. He didn't have the patience to draw this out, though he did think that he was capable of the third option. Fucking him hard until he couldn't speak, just the image in his head of Sykkuno drunk on pleasure sent heat spiking into his stomach and he needed to get him there immediately. 

"Sykkuno. Sy, you're fucking perfect. I'm gonna fuck you so deep, gonna make you scream. Gonna make you beg for my cock, be so good I'm gonna send you crazy, fuck, gonna split you in fucking half," he growled, tugging both of their pants down and almost weeping in relief as he finally frees his cock. Sykkuno sounds like he's going to cry, dropping his forehead down against his shoulder. 

"God, Corpse, your voice," he whines and wriggles upwards, pushing up on his knees so that Corpse can line himself up with his entrance, smearing precum from the tip of his cock over him. Holding his hips in both hands, Corpse pulls him down, sinking down into him until his thighs are resting against his lap with a deep moan. 

Sykkuno's words are broken out with a choked cry, hands bruising his shoulders as they dig into his flesh. They stay like that, panting together as they adjust, before Corpse starts to move again, earning a small whimper from him every time. As much as he would love to keep rocking back and forth, languid and indulgent, he knows that they are on a bit of a timer in here. As fun as it is to tease Sykkuno about having someone see them, the reality of it isn't something he actually wants to fuck around with. 

He holds onto his waist, lifting him up, before he finally, finally, gets to fuck him properly. Gets to pound him into him and hear every breath and gasp and sob right in his ear as he does so. Corpse was getting light-headed himself from breathing so hard, panting from the exertion and the force. His entire body rolled each time, abdominals clenched tight. Sykkuno was keening, head falling back and bouncing in time with the rest of his body, his breath escaping from him in little ah ah ahs.

He could feel the Sykkuno's body clenching around him even tighter, his cries stuttering as his voice broke, moans turning into sobs as he got closer to his orgasm. Corpse didn't relent, he hadn't just been bluffing or working him up with his words earlier, he had meant it. Corpse felt the moment that Sykkuno came, his body tensing up and clenching around him before going slack like a doll in his arms. His cock spilled onto his stomach completely untouched as he jolted and shivered and cried choked-off attempts of Corpse's name, two wet spots coming through the shirt tied over his eyes from his tears.

It made his chest purr with satisfaction and pride, knowing that he did that, he was the only one who made him feel this good, and he was the only one who got to see him like this. The brutal pace never stopped, never even slowed down as he chased down his own orgasm, fingers digging into his waist, mouth on his shoulder and biting down hard enough to mark his skin. 

"Fuck, yes, Sy," He crested suddenly with a choked gasp. Spilling inside of him, his hips jerked forwards several more times with the aftershocks of his orgasm, vibrating down into his shaking legs. His vision turned white, head spinning, every inch of his body, every muscle spasmed. He exhaled his name over and over, kissing where he'd bitten him as an apology. Sykkuno was still dead weight against him, and he could feel his pulse hammering still. His arms loosely wrapped around his middle, closing his eyes as he shivered through the aftershocks. 

"You...Corpse you- you're too much," Sykkuno complains in his ear, getting a dazed laugh back from him. Reaching up, he pulls at the loose knot holding his shirt around his eyes and pulls it away. The pad of his thumb gently wipes away the tears from the corner of his eyes. 

"You okay?" He checks, because Sykkuno looks absolutely wrecked, and he gets a nod. He leaned back up into him, their noses brushing together in the softest form of a kiss, and Corpse smiled. Cute. He was so cute, how did he do that? It made his chest swell and made him keep wanting to do things that made him happy, just so he could keep feeling this good all the time. 

The computer behind him beeps urgently, stirring him from his daze. Sykkuno slowly wriggles back off his lap, needing a moment to steady himself on his feet again as he pulls his pants back up. It reminds him of a newborn foal. Spinning around in the chair, everything's finally working again, and there's a flash as it connects back to everyone working at the drop site. He wonders how long it'll last this time. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Corpse goes to the locked door. Huh, he didn't remember doing that. He opens the panel, manually unlocking it again, before it slides open. 

Sykkuno's at his side now, "...and really, we gotta stop doing this outside of our rooms," he says. 

"Hm? Sorry, I didn't hear you, I was too busy just thinking about how you came just from getting your ass fucked," he replies. Sykkuno flushes up to his ears. 

"Corpse! Jesus, you can't just say that out loud," he shushes him, though he doesn't pull away. "I'm talking about the fact that I'm getting weird looks in the laundry room for having to go there so often because someone keeps making a mess in my clothes." 

"Okay, okay," he says, stepping outside with him. Looking over his shoulder, he can see fresh footprints track through the snow in front of the door, crossing over the path of the window. If Sykkuno notices, he doesn't say anything, and he decides not to bring it up. 

* * *


	5. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, don't sabotage the o2, that's so sexy aha... 
> 
> dub con tag added for this chapter because while they are in a relationship of sorts and both parties are willing, there's a power imbalance and no clear consent given. Just a heads up for anyone sensitive to that sort of thing!! 
> 
> otherwise, thank you for reading, and enjoy~
> 
> -

Sykkuno's room was depressingly bare. 

Sure, he supposed that most nights were spent together in his own room, but still. That didn't change the fact that he could have assumed that the room was just another of the growing empty ones in the housing dorms. There were no photos on the wall, no personal items set on the desk in the corner, even his bedsheets were stock standard. 

Corpse stood by the desk, crouching down so he was eye level with the drawer. He'd already tried pulling on it and getting inside, but the stubborn thing was locked. Equipped with a pen and an increasing sense of urgency, he pushed the pen inside the lock and twisted, listening for the telltale click before he could pull the drawer open. 

Inside was underwhelming, a few pens rolled forwards, a stray paperclip, an eraser shaped like a dog. Corpse pushed it all to the side, looking for the one thing he wanted, buried underneath. A plain looking manilla folder, unmarked. Setting it down on the desk, he flipped it open with unsteady hands. 

His heart felt like it was beating in his throat, and he tried to swallow it back down as his eyes scanned over the pages. The front page was Sykkuno's id, basic work forms they all had to fill out. Maybe he wouldn't find anything, maybe he was going through his personal belongings for no reason at all. His fingers caught on a paper stock that felt different from the rest, heavier, and he opened up to that page. 

"Oh, hi Corpse." 

His head turned fast enough to snap his neck, the calm greeting a sucker punch to the stomach. Sykkuno stood in the doorway, that timid smile on his face. 

"I couldn't find you so I checked admin and saw someone was in the building," he continued as Corpse stared at him silently. "I thought you might have been in your own room, not going through my things." 

"You've been lying to me. You don't even use your real name," he breathed. 

Sykkuno raised his brows at him, "Sorry Corpse, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Don't fuck with me. I know." Putting on a front of anger was easier, safer, more comfortable than being afraid. Sykkuno's silhouette wasn't a scary one, the look on his face seemed more concerned for Corpse than the fact that he'd been caught out in the game that he'd been playing for months now. He took a step forwards, intending to grab him by the front of his snow suit and demand to know everything, but he didn't make it close to him before the other twisted, shifting his weight back on his rear foot and planting a sudden kick to Corpse's chest. 

It was so sudden, so sharp, taking away his breath and forcing his heart to clench and skip a beat, it had him stumble backwards for half a step. That was all Sykkuno needed to sweep under his feet and drop him to the ground in one fluid motion. The man dropped with him, settling on top of his hips with that same, timid smile on his face. 

"I'll tell you a secret, okay? I'll tell you because I trust you, Corpse. You wouldn't betray me, would you?" He said, pressing the palms of his hands against his chest. 

If he wanted to, he could have flipped them over, could have pushed Sykkuno off him, could have done anything except just lay there and look up at him, lips parted as he caught his breath back, and nodded slowly. 

The smile on Sykkuno's face was angelic. "It's nearly over, I promise. I've been keeping you safe, all this time. Soon it's just going to be the two of us," he whispered. 

Corpse wet his lips. "You've been killing them," he breathed. 

Sykkuno's smile turned sad, not quite reaching all the way to his eyes, and he leant down closer to his face. His lips ghosted over Corpse's as he spoke, "There's a hundred ways that I could kill you right now. But you've got no proof." 

Goosebumps ran down the length of his spine, and he shifted, suddenly becoming very aware of the weight against his hips. Fuck. Sykkuno seemed to know exactly what he was doing to him, rocking every so slightly back and forth. Corpse closed his eyes. "I'll tell them," he said, sounding weak even to his own ears. 

"You wouldn't do that to me though, would you Corpse? You wouldn't kill me, right? You wouldn't throw me into the fire and have to listen to me scream as I burnt alive, would you?" Sykkuno said as he straightened back up, hands running down his chest. 

He could feel his heartbeat quickening despite himself, a response to the high of being right, to the immediate danger that he knew he was in, to the fact that shit, he was so turned on right now. He could feel the heat burning the tips of his ears, slowly beginning to spread to his face. 

Corpse sucked in a quick breath through his teeth as fire sparked low in his stomach. He could literally die right now, and here he was, getting hard. 

"You like that, don't you? Is the thought of hearing me scream getting you off right now? I can feel you," Sykkuno continued on, punctuating his words with another roll of his hips. Corpse couldn't bite down the groan fast enough before it escaped. Looking upwards at him through dark lashes, he knew he was completely in the palm of Sykkuno's hand. To think all this time he convinced himself that it had been the other way around. 

The lights in the bedroom flickered for a moment, before being replaced with the burning red flash of the emergency lighting. Sykkuno lifted his head, like he didn't expect it, before back down at Corpse, pinned like prey beneath him. The lights illuminated behind his head like a halo. God, he was beautiful. It wasn't until he tried taking his next breath that he realised what was wrong, and his eyes widened in panic. As he tried to suck in a lungful of air, all he got was a burning in his lungs and the sensation that he was breathing through a straw. 

Sykkuno pushed him back down as he tried to get up, his hand pressed against his throat. "Someone else can take care of that," he murmured, sliding his hand up to his jaw before leaning down to press their mouths together. It feels like an attack, teeth grazing against lips, Corpse gasping into him and stealing the breath from his lungs. Sykkuno hums happily into him, his hand sliding down the front of his pants. 

His hands scrabbled for purchase, searching for anything as he held onto the front of Sykkuno's snow suit, knuckles turning white. He can't even swear, can't moan, can't waste what little air he has left in his lungs. The flashing red of the emergency lights bleed into his brain, overwhelming his vision. The pressure in his chest is secondary still, to the feeling of Sykkuno as he rolls his hand over his erection, still fully clothed. "You're so hard," he murmured. 

"Fuck, Sy," he wheezed, the last of his breath leaving him as the edges of his vision started going black. He might die. He might die. And he was still hard, the front of his pants turning wet from the precum leaking out of his cock. Sykkuno was murmuring something above him, rocking against him like he wasn't even affected by the lack of air, and through half-lidded eyes he could see the line of his jaw as his head tipped back. 

There was a click, a flicker of the lights again, and the fluorescents glowed back to their usual cool white. Corpse gasped, half-screaming with a ragged throat as finally, finally, he could breathe again. Maybe he was dead, maybe he had died, because fuck, it felt so good that he had to be in heaven. His entire body arched upwards, gripping onto Sykkuno's hips with a bruising strength. He tried to concentrate on something, anything, but he could barely keep track of his own body. He realised that he was still crying out loud, gasping Sykkuno's name with a torn throat, as he came and came and came. 

His body dropped like deadweight against the floor, shaking, sweating, sucking in lungfuls of air. Tears escaped from the corner of his eyes, running down into the hair at his temples. A gentle hand brushed them away, Sykkuno's face flushed as he looked down at him from above. He could only imagine what his own face looked like to him, still shaking as he came down. 


End file.
